


Street Corner Santa Part 6

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 6

## Street Corner Santa Part 6

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 6 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Street Corner Santa Part 6 

Mulder looked at the receiver in his hand as if were suddenly a rattlesnake and said, "Krycek?" He heard an impatient sigh, and the reply, "No it's the Easter Bunny." 

Mulder began to laugh, it started as a result of surprise, but then became a full bodied laugh that stretched his diaphragm until it began to get sore. He put the phone back up to his ear and heard another sigh, "It wasn't that funny," Krycek said dryly. Mulder laughed until he was out of breath. 

Krycek was still on the line, "You've got a pair of brass ones," Mulder said, wheezing, "keeping an active FBI cell phone all this time, hell, anyone could have traced you through it." Mulder paused, "I wonder why no one did trace you." 

Krycek coughed, and said with pretended modesty, "It really isn't the same phone Mulder; I managed to keep the number once the FBI wrote it off as lost." 

Mulder breathed deeply, trying to calm his hysteria. 

"The number was assigned to an Agent Sam Peterson for a while, his partner called once when he was shot and I, Good Samaritan that I am, called for backup and an ambulance. They changed Peterson's number but not before a certain Assistant Director called to personally thank me, I was quite moved, I tell you Mulder, and I was deeply touched." 

Mulder gave it up and laughed some more, only Alex freaking Krycek could mess in FBI business as a wanted suspect in several murders and other crimes and live to brag about it. 

"When Skinner retires, I am going to tell this story at his party," Mulder said, getting a hold on himself. 

"You do that, Mulder," Krycek said in a friendly voice, "but give me time to toss the phone in the Potomac first." 

Mulder sobered up, "Will I have time?" 

"If you get off your ass and get on the front line, maybe even Skinner will live long enough to retire," Krycek answered as soberly as the question was asked. 

Mulder was quiet, Krycek had used the same analogy as he had been using in his private thoughts, was it possible Krycek, while causing him all kinds of pain, anguish and anger, really knew him that well? That anyone could know him that well was a thought he had not considered before. 

"I have forty three more cubes, Mulder." Krycek said quietly. 

Mulder let out a long shuddering sigh, "I'm going to take vacation time, all of it. I'll be free for five weeks. Where do we meet?" 

Krycek laughed, "You certainly have made up your mind, haven't you?" "Yes," Mulder said in his manliest manly voice, "I have." 

"Twenty-seven thirteen North Westmorland Place, apartment three, two blocks from Walter Reed" Krycek said shortly and hung up. 

Mulder knew the area, there was a well known Jazz Club a block away, somehow, he wasn't surprised. 

He emailed Personnel and informed them of his vacation, starting it immediately. Phone Scully, and told her voicemail he would be away and locked all the X File file cabinets. 

He caught a cab, went to the Gunmen and explained, he intended to take them with him and they were certainly eager. They loaded the old VW van with their equipment, Krycek might have his own, but it was better to be prepared. Mulder wrapped the Samantha cube and put it in his pocket. This one was his. 

They circled Krycek's block three times before parking on a side street and walking in twos and threes, approached the building from different directions. Krycek was leaning, arms crossed and a sardonic expression on his face, at his door. The Gunmen went inside and began one of their familiar types of quick-speak, examining Krycek's equipment and setting up their own bug detectors. They fully approved of the apartment's dcor since it was plain, dark and there was no way to see into it from any direction. Besides, there was a large platter of cold cuts and a couple of loaves of bread on the table. "Beer's in the fridge," Krycek said as he closed the door behind Mulder. 

Mulder went into the living room turned and stared at Alex Krycek. Alex Krycek stared back. The Gunmen became quiet and waited. That this was `High Noon' and `Billy the Kid' was apparent and they were unarmed bystanders. Mulder patted the cube in his pocket and Krycek blinked, so far they were even and everyone relaxed. 

Mulder roamed the apartment; there was no evidence of any more of the rectangles. He did notice Krycek's bed was neatly made and a fully loaded backpack was ready and waiting by the door. Krycek turned on the bathroom light and everyone looked in. Krycek smiled and pulled back the shower curtain, the window of the bathroom was made of rectangular pieces of clear glass, six wide by seven long, held together with wide strips of caulking. Since they would appear opaque, no one could see into the shower from outside and given the age of the building, this type of window dressing was used in every two or three other buildings on the block. 

Frohike snorted and without asking, opened the medicine chest mirror and found a pile of three Exacto-handy knives that would cut through caulking without a problem. Krycek smiled at Frohike, who, expecting Krycek to be a cold blooded bastard, was taken aback by the charm of that smile. The Gunmen stepped into the shower as one and began cutting out the rectangles. Krycek left and returned with a large tube of epoxy and a single pane of mottled glass the right size to close the gap once the cubes were out. 

Mulder figured the forty-third cube was Krycek's personal and hidden ace in the hole and was confident it would become the deal maker or breaker. 

At exactly six fifty PM, Mulder's cell rang. He saw Skinner's name in the readout and answered, "Mulder." 

"I just got notification that you are on leave, Agent Mulder. Didn't you consider discussing the timing with me, your `boss'." 

Going with his gut, which had served him well so far, Mulder replied in a whining tone, "But, Dad, we had the talk about safe sex years ago." He figured Skinner had called Scully first and he would bet she mentioned he had a hot date or something to that effect. 

Around him, the Gunmen and Krycek came to a stop with what they were doing so quickly it was as if they were flash frozen. 

Mulder heard Skinner exhale, "Well your sense of humor matches the age of that talk. Are you going after some tail or off on some tall tale?" 

Mulder, his eyes stubbornly fixed on the flex of Krycek's long, lean thigh, instead of what Skinner was saying, answered without missing a beat, "T A I L, Skinner, and prime tail at that." 

Skinner sighed, "I devoutly hope this isn't one of your ditching deals where you end up on Mars or in prison." 

"Scout's Honor, Skinner, tail it is." Mulder said gamely and turned his cell phone off. 

All four of the other men looked questioningly at Mulder, but all he did was shrug and roll his eyes. 

"We're ready," Byers said in a devout voice as he nodded at the range of equipment and touched one complicated emitter reverently. 

"Are you narrating?" Mulder asked Krycek. 

Krycek shook his head, "I think it'll explain itself without any sidebars from me." 

Frohike turned off the lights, the drapes had been drawn earlier and the room was dim to the point of murky darkness. Clothes rustled as each man took a seat, Langley behind his cameras, Frohike with the start/stop buttons at hand and Byers opened a can of coke, as it hissed carbonation, and the images appeared. 

The Smoker, in his early twenties, captain's bars on his uniform sleeve, entered a formal room in which several older men sat around a mahogany table. They did not ask him to sit. He stood tall and began his report, "The object we intercepted in New Mexico is extraterrestrial. The living organisms were all deceased by the time we got the door open. The object seems to be pod-like in nature and where their technology and their biology intersect in unknown at this time. It seems they may actually propel the craft biologically." 

The older men remained stone faced, but one of them asked suspiciously, "You're sure they were DOA, Captain Spender?" 

All the men sitting in Alex Krycek's apartment could see Spender begin to sweat. "Yes, sir," Spender replied, but he looked down at the bottle of Scotch and it was clear he was lying. 

End Part 6 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 6**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 6**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **8k**  |  **01/04/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
